Born For This
by HeyEdwardWhat'sUp
Summary: Two boys, One girl. Your average love triangle right? Wong. How far will sibling revelry go? Will a connection through music be enough to keep her away from whom she's always wanted?... BETTER SUMMERY INSIDE, I PROMISE! & Trailer link is on my page! :


Check out the trailer, the link is on my page :)

* * *

S U M M E R Y: Bella considers herself an individual. Everyone else just considers her a freak, because it's easier to write her off as something typical and unoriginal, but hey isn't that what high school's all about? Meanwhile Edward has always been that guy, _the_ guy that all the girls wanted and the one that never noticed her. Because Bella was that girl, the girl who was easily overlooked, the one that held nothing special. But one day, Edward realizes he needs her help. She's great at math, and he's not. It's as simple as that, the one thing that's gonna bring these two complete polar opposites together. Tutor anyone? As they spend more time together, Edward starts to notice that there's much more to her than meets the eye. She's smart, she's quirky, she's blunt, she's funny, she's independent and that's when he realizes Bella has always held something special. Meanwhile, after Bella meets Jasper Edward's older brother, she can't stop thinking about him. Likewise, Jasper is enticed by her wit, individuality and their common love for music. Sure Edward realizes he's falling fast and hard for Bella, but so is his brother. How far will sibling rivalry go? All's fair in love and war right?

* * *

C H A P T E R 1

I smacked the alarm clock off and sat up on the edge of my bed. I could see out the window and It was raining again, big surprise there. I got up and went over to my calender on the wall, I grabbed the red sharpie on my counter and crossed out another day. Just 520 more days left of high school. considering when I started my countdown I had 1000 days left, this was pretty good.

I went over to my old wooden drawers and pulled out some black skinny jeans and a navy blue hoodie. I hated those stupid skinny jeans, I mean is it even healthy to cut off leg circulation like that?

Last week I'd gone jean shopping with my mom since none of my old jeans fit and ended up spending way too much. Apparently growing 2 inches, and gaining two pounds that went straight to my ass by the way, didn't fit in to a budget. I would have gotten regular jeans, if they still existed. But according to the sales lady, regular jeans are 'so last season'.

So now I'm stuck with 6 pairs of over priced leg stranglers.

After brushing my teeth and getting dressed I grabbed my hair brush and combed through the tangly brown mess I called my hair. Then turned to look at myself in my fool length mirror on the wall, I rubbed my eyes again trying and failing miserably at making them look more awake.

Eventually I gave up, grabbed my book bag and ran down stares and out the door.

I got to school just in time, I was kind of cutting it close by setting my alarm clock to 7:45 which gives me 10 minutes to get ready and exactly 5 to get to school and run to class. Or 5 minutes to get ready and 10 to get to school, whichever way you look at it one of these days I wasn't gonna get away with it.

I walked in to English and quickly made it to my seat, avoiding Miss. Norberry's glare on the way there. Since the first day of class she insist that we get here 10 minutes before the bell rings to write our daily journal, but everyone ignores her.

"Why so late loser? Hanna Montana on again?" that moron Tyler said as I sat down, and the rest of his idiot friends started laughing. One time, one time you make a reference to Hanna Montana and they won't forget it!

I grabbed my notebook and threw it directly at his face earning a well deserved whimper from him as he grabbed his nose. I smiled triumphantly and turned around in my seat, to find Miss. Norberry glaring at me yet again.

"Detention." was all she said.

"Oh come on, It was only one subject!" I said, defending the fact that I graciously threw my one subject notebook at him when I had my 5 subject well at hand.

"Not another word Miss. Swan."

I rolled my eyes and started sulking in my chair, why did I have the feeling I was going to be doing a lot of that today?...

Right on Q the bell rang, then two seconds later Edward pretty boy Cullen barges in.

Miss. Norberry immediately stopped talking to glare at him too, well at least we know she's good at one thing. I mean the woman spelled 'orange' wrong once, I swear I almost asked 'and you're our English teacher?' but I didn't. I already have my own desk in detention because of her.

"Detention mister Cullen." she said sternly. Gosh darn it, she's good at two things everybody!

"But I was just two seconds late!" he argued

"If you continue to argue, you'll be looking at a double detention Cullen."

Edward huffed and stalked over to his seat next to mine.

Not that I cared at all but, the kid looked exceptionally hot today. I mean I really really don't care but, when he walked over to his seat I could swear everything else went silent and I was watching him in 'bay watch' slow mow walking to 'your love is a drug' by Leighton Meester. It was like

* strut strut *

_I like it _

_I want it_

_* _runs hand through hair *

_the way you make my body move_

_I think I'm addicted _

_I'm high off everything you do_

* strut strut *

_I'm going to call you baby don't you worry bout a thing_

_cause your all I need_

* glances to the right, then to the left *

_I become a slave to my habit_

_seen it for your love_

* sighs and stops at his desk *

_gotta have it now_

_all I neeeeed_

* sits down and then notices I'm starring and looks at me like I'm a freak *

and just like that, the music stops...

I sighed and leaned back in my seat, keeping my eyes on the front of the classroom for the rest of the period. School sucked, and Edward Cullen was on the top of the list of reasons why. Him and his stupid luscious bronze hair and sparkling emerald eyes. Its like, if your gonna be that damn good looking just skip high school and become a male model. It'd make a whole lot of people's lives easier if he just wasn't around. The most pathetic part about this is that at one point I even had a crush on him, a crush which by the way I'm totally over!

But I'm sure he'll do just fine without me, seeing how he's got the entire female population at our school drooling over him daily.

That jerk.

After class, I really had to pee so I pretty much sprinted to the nearest restroom.

On my way out, I started washing my hands quietly, maybe if I didn't make any noise they wouldn't notice I was here. Lauren, Jessica, and Tanya aka dum dumer and.... dumest were standing in front of the mirror trying to fix the mess that I'm guessing was their face. They were the three biggest... and I don't like to cuss but there's really no other word, biggest bitches in Forks high.

They were at the top of the school's food chain, for some twisted reason I still can't comprehend. Meanwhile I was at the bottom, correction: probably a little further down, something like the abyss. Ether way they made sure that I never forgot it.

"Oh look who we have here, Jessica. Little Miss Bella never had a fella." Tanya sneered at me, dammit, note to self: being quiet doesn't work, next time just bolt and forget about hygiene.

"And look who I have here, little miss Tanya never had a...never had a...whatever your stupid and we all know it." I spat back, probably with the most lame comeback in history.

"That was so pathetic it's not even worth my reply, but I'm glad I caught you actually. I wanted to make a few things clear..."

"What? That you got a nose job? I think that's pretty evident."

She immediately grabbed her nose and glared at me.

"No, you loser! I just wanted to make sure you knew that well... Edward... is _mine,_ you got that? _MINE. _So that means, don't look at him, don't talk to him, don't even think about him."

"Have you finally gone off the deep end? Or is all that hairspray messing with your brainwaves? The last time I talked to him was in 4th grade when I gave him back his pencil, and what makes you think I like him? Because I don't. For your information, I'm not into narcissistic brainless guys."

"Nice try, but don't think I didn't see you basically undressing him with your eyes in English today. I know he hasn't talked to you, I mean he's not blind he can tell your ugly. I'm just warning you, I don't want you to be getting any ideas, or start stalking him or something creepy like that."

"Oh please, I'd rather get all my teeth drilled than stalk your or your idiot boyfriend, and trust me I'm being completely literal."

"Yeah whatever, just stay away from him okay" and then the bell rang, great. Now I had detention two days in a row.

"Come on girls, lets go."

I sighed and started for my next class.

The rest of my day was pretty uneventful, I got B- on my calculus test, I had a bagel for lunch, oh yeah and I tripped on my shoe laces on my way to 4th period. Like I said, pretty uneventful.

But finally, I was walking over to my last class of the day. Unfortunately, it was p.e and all the juniors have p.e the same hour, which I'm sure sounds like a party already...

After getting dressed in the 'super stylish' green shorts and green school t shirt I went out and sat on the gym bleachers with the rest of the class.

"Okay class, as you already know we're starting a new unit tomorrow. I've chosen to keep it a surprise until today because I know many people ether freak out with this unit, totally goof off, or fake an illness to get out of it. But it's time I let the cat out of the bag. Class, get ready because for the next month we're going swimming!"

I froze. Swimming? No! Not swimming, please not swimming. He was right, I was planning on breaking my leg or something to get out of it. I didn't anticipate him keeping it a secret until the last minute. Here's the thing, most kids learn how to swim at a young age and their biggest concern in high school is looking like a wet dog in front of everyone. Well, I never learned how to swim. So that means for the next moth I'm gonna look like a wet dog _and_ I'm going to be splashing around like an idiot. Why does this stuff _always_ seem to happen to me?

"Umm, Mr. Miller?" Tanya said raising her hand.

"Yes, Tanya."

"What if we're medically allergic to water?" she asked completely serious. You gotta give it to her, the girl wrote the book on bullshit excuses.

"Ugh, your allergic to water?" Mr. Miller asked squinting at her and looking like he was trying to hold back from laughing.

"Yes, sir."

"But that would mean you never shower is that correct?" he asked and everyone started laughing.

"I _MEANT _I'm allergic to pool water, so yes I do shower." she said narrowing her eyes at everyone.

"you mean bleach water then?"

"Oh yeah! Right, right. Bleach water, that's what I meant."

"Well I guess if you bring a doctor's note tomorrow you're off the hook." he said, clearly disappointed that she'd found a way out anyways.

"As for the rest of you, get your bathing suits ready."

Oh, god another reason to dread this!

The rest of the class period passed by in a daze, I got hit in the face with a basketball twice...

After class I made my way to the detention room and found my usual seat. I took a deep breath and got ready for an hour and a half of complete boredom. When I got there the class was empty, the teacher just left a note on the board: 'In teacher's lounge next door, read a book silently after you sign in. I can hear everything so don't start talking!' Even though she forgot to rule out cellphones, strangely enough I felt the sudden urge to follow the rules. Trust me I even freaked myself out with that one, I pulled out my notebook and started writing. My indulgence/ release whatever you want to call it was writing songs. Probably one of the most unoriginal hobbies these days, but I couldn't help it. Once I picked up my first guitar at 11, It became easier to express myself through a song than through words.

No one had ever heard any of my songs though, well except for my parents because our walls aren't very soundproof. But still, they both make it a point to tell me they think I have a beautiful voice. I can nether deny nor conform that, people always sound different to their own ears. Ether way, I don't plan on testing it out any time soon. For now I'm more than content with having no one else hear me sing.

I heard the desk next to me move, and I looked up. Strangely enough it was none other than Edward Cullen.

I looked back down at my notebook, I was having a hard time with the next line in the song...

"Hey." I looked up again, then looked behind me, was he talking to me?

"Ugh... hey?" I said lamely, it came out sounding more like a question than a statement.

"Yeah so, I'm sorry I hit you in the face with that basketball earlier...twice. It was an accident."

"Whatever." this time I didn't bother to look up.

"Ugh yeah, so...what are you writing?" I shut my notebook and turned around to look at him, this was just plain weird.

"Why are you talking to me?"

He looked sort of taken back by my question which came out sounding more like an accusation.

"Well...you're a...nice girl, I figured maybe we can be friends...."

"Oh that is such bull, and you know it." I spat back, for some reason I was getting angry, maybe it was all those years of complete rejection.

"Okay fine, you want the truth? I'm failing geometry and bad grades means no football. I can't not do football, so I need to bring up my grade. I need a tutor, that's where you come in."

"Wow and you figured that all out on you own?" I mocked him, because I couldn't help it.

"Can you just tell me if you're willing to help me or not?"

"Well let's say I was, what makes you so sure I _can_? What if I failed geometry too?" I didn't, but how would he know that?

"You didn't. You took ap geometry last summer."

"How'd you know about that?"

"My older sister Rosalie took that class with you, it was the last thing she needed to graduate."

"Then why don't you have her tutor you?"

"She's off in college, in California."

"Hmm I see your dilemma, well let's say I agreed...what's in it for me?"

"Whatever you want... What _do_ you want?"

"I'll think about that and get back to you."

"Does that mean you'll do it?" he asked directly. I thought about it, well what do I really have to loose right? And how often do girls have Edward Cullen come looking for _them_ and telling them he'll give them whatever they want. I know it didn't happen exactly like that, but still. I recognize an opportunity when I see it.

"Okay, deal."

"Awesome, so I have a test on Friday. Can we meet tomorrow after school?"

"Can't. I've got detention again..." I said miserably.

"Seriously?" he asked incredulous. "Aren't you here like every day?"

"The odds just always seem to be against me okay?...and today those odds happen to be your girlfriend."

"What girlfriend? What are you talking about?"

"Tanya."

"Wow, Tanya is _not_ my girlfriend. Anyways, what did she do?"

I replayed the scene in my mind, the part about her wanting me to stay away from him because she saw me undressing him my eyes....

"It's not important."

"Whatever, so can we meet after detention then?"

"Yeah sure."

"Aright seen you tomorrow then."

"'Aright'? You know if your gonna say it like that, this might not work out...I mean I hate when people pronounce it like that. The L is not silent!" oh no... I just had a random outburst, sometimes that happened...

He looked confused. "Ugh...sorry? I meant _al_right." he said slowly enunciating the 'all' part.

"Alright, see you tomorrow." I said with a smile, if he was willing to say sorry over something that I'll admit is a stupid pet peeve. He might be a nicer guy than I gave him credit for.

He laughed. "you really are weird, Swan." never mind, I take it back.

"Yeah well, being an individual is frowned upon in today's society. Anyways it's Bella."

"Yeah, I'm gonna call you Swan."

"Well then... I'm gonna call you Cullen."

"Okay fine, Bella."

"Okay, but actually...I think I'm still calling you Cullen."

"Well then I'm back to calling you Swan."

"Fine."

"Fine."

Just then the teacher walked back in to the classroom.

"alright, you're free to go because I've got a dentist appointment, root canal oh joy!"

Just like that Edward got up and left. I followed suit a little slower, I was sill in shock mode.

I actually had a 'date' with Eddie C. How that happened, I have no idea. Maybe it was the skinny jeans...

* * *

A/N: Sorry if there was any grammar errors, I don't have a beta yet so I'm editing it for now.

Please give me feedback on whether I should continue this story or not.

Review! (:


End file.
